noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 341
|image = Ch341.png |Release Date = 13 October 2014 |Chapter = 341 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 340 |Next Chapter = Chapter 342}}Regis accompanies Tao and Takeo to M-21's training ground. Although Regis expresses his fears that they ought to be resting instead of walking around, the pair insists on visiting their friend. Tao, however, admits that it is difficult for them to move around and but Takeo shows his determination to see M-21 as they may not be able to see him in the near future (once their experiment starts fully). Regis succumbs to their stubbornness and allows them to come with him. Tao jokes that Regis is also desperate to see M-21. This gets a wild reaction out of Regis who insists that he doesn't want to see M-21. Takeo reminds that although the pair had their differences, they still got along. Regis reacts wildly and Tao mocks him for this reaction and Regis keeps on insisting that he is just coming because M-21 is troubling him. Takeo tells him to calm down and says that they know that M-21 isn't the only person he cares for and that they know that he also values them as mates. Regis reluctantly refuses to agree with him and tells them to hurry up. Suddenly, something crashes into the ground next to Regis and the trio jumps out of the collision's way. There, they see M-21, panting heavily and bleeding profusely. The two experimentees rush to assist him. Takeo cannot believe that M-21 has been training this hard and soon they are approached by Karias, who is immediately confronted by Regis. Regis tells him that he was going too hard for just training but Karias explains that the purpose of this exercise isn't to train him. Regis is confused by this and Karias elaborates that he plans to drive M-21 back to the extent until he can awaken his full abilities and therefore he couldn't go easy on him. Karias reveals that disappointingly, M-21 only improved in his combat skills but is still unable to draw upon his full abilities. M-21 struggles himself up and cannot understand why he cannot transform fully according to his will. Karias tells him to rest for a bit but M-21 gets up in vain and tells him to continue. Karias tells him to be sensible and asks him if he really wants to die after days of painful training but M-21 insists that he must carry on. Regis, Takeo and Tao all look at M-21 in pain as Karias decides to summon his soul weapon, Amore. Regis looks at him in disbelief and Tao cannot understand why he just did that as M-21 is on the brink of dying. Karias says that this is the final method as he expects M-21 to be dead if he takes the hit and that he will only survive if he manages to transform fully. Karias then asks M-21 whether he is ready and M-21 sarcastically tells him to begin. Takeo immediately stops M-21, reminding him that he was never able to transform fully the second time, even during life-threatening battles. Although M-21 agrees with him, he says that this time is different because he can remember how he felt when he transformed against Kentas and that the last time he transformed at his will. The two experimentees try their best to deter him away from the challenge and Tao further suggests that they can look for an alternative way. But M-21 says that he heard their screams of pain during his training - as blood drips from his face, M-21 says that he cannot be the one to not risk his life when they, who had already been through so much pain in the past, screamed so much in pain and risked their lives. They all decide to give up and demand that he survives to meet them in his new form. Karias tells the audience to back away and he jumps back from his spot, aims an arrow of aura at M-21 and tells him to succeed this time and block his attack proudly. Everyone watches the arrow fly towards M-21 who stares at it as it nears his head. A loud crash is heard as a blue sphere evolves around the collision site and in his lab, Frankenstein immediately senses something new. The audience wonder what happened to M-21 and through the dust, they see the transformed M-21 emerge. All are relieved to see him alive and well. Karias laughs in joy and says that he cannot see the difference between him and a normal Werewolf as M-21 howls violently at the sky. Frankenstein is shocked to feel the sheer aura of a Werewolf and is glad that the training has paid off.